


Plans we made

by harroldina



Category: Band of Brothers, Black Sails
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Flint as Dick, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Silver as Nix
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harroldina/pseuds/harroldina
Summary: Сильвер должен отправиться на задание, но Флинт не хочет его отпускать
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Kudos: 3





	Plans we made

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа написана для великолепной Фламинго  
> Я люблю тебя, с днем рождения 💙💙💙
> 
> Название фанфика взято из названия песни Son Lux, работа написана, вдохновленная этой песней, строчки в тексте из неё же  
> Рекомендую читать под неё :)

_I'm not asking for release_

_I'm not asking to forget, ooh_

Джеймс слышал приближающиеся шаги и прекрасно знал, кто сейчас войдёт в его комнату, но не мог и представить, с какими новостями будет этот человек.

Они квартировались в Германии уже второй день, ожидая следующего назначения. Флинт наслаждался удобной постелью и горячим душем, пока была такая возможность. Работать в штабе, вдалеке от внезапных снарядов и пальбы было так же в удовольствие, да и ему было приятно, что у его ребят есть возможность передохнуть.

─ О чем задумался? ─ войдя спросил Сильвер, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

─ Да так, мелочи, ─ ответил мужчина, удобно откинувшись на спинку кресла. ─ Ты по делу или просто соскучился по мне?

Сильвер ехидно улыбнулся, проходя вглубь комнаты и падая на застеленную кровать прямо в ботинках. На всё помещение раздался недовольный вздох, вызвавший у гостя лишь очередную ухмылку.

─ Лейтенант, не могли бы вы снимать с себя ботинки, когда забираетесь в мою кровать? ─ устало потирая переносицу спросил Флинт, бросая взгляд на Джона. ─ Мне бы не хотелось снова просить у хозяев комплект постельного белья.

─ Я могу снять не только их, майор Флинт, ─ посмеиваясь ответил Сильвер, снимая с себя обувь без рук. ─ Теперь довольны?

─ Вполне. А теперь рассказывай, зачем ты пришёл. Просто пораздражать меня?

─ Это всегда первостепенная задача для меня. Но на этот раз она не единственная.

Джеймс уставился на друга, замечая небольшую складку между его бровей. Она возникала крайне редко на лице Сильвера и только тогда, когда его что-то беспокоило. Выпрямившись в кресле, майор ждал дальнейших объяснений.

─ Меня отправляют с ребятами прыгнуть над Германией. Нужно будет проникнуть в немецкий штаб и достать сведения. Мы с ними вылетаем через четыре часа, как начнёт темнеть.

─ Везучий сукин сын, ты прыгаешь чаще всех, ─ улыбнувшись сказал майор, покачивая головой. ─ Так почему ты не готовишься к операции?

─ Время ещё есть, ─ ответил Джон, доставая фляжку из нагрудного кармана. ─ Хотел попрощаться перед вылетом, а то кто знает.

Флинт не любил такие моменты. Им очень везло, и они прошли практически весь этот путь вместе, но Сильвер был в разведке, а значит у него бывали миссии, не связанные с Джеймсом, и им приходилось изредка разлучаться. Но Джон всегда возвращался целым и невредимым, хоть его товарищам не всегда так же везло. Флинт ему никогда не признается, но каждый раз, когда Сильвер был на миссии, он не мог дышать полной грудью, пока его друг не вернётся.

─ Тебе бы лучше вернуться. Мы через три дня выдвигаемся дальше. Если не успеешь примкнуть обратно, то мы войдём в Берлин без тебя, ─ сказал Флинт, дописывая последнее предложение в отчёте для полковника.

─ Без тех сведений, за которыми я отправляюсь, вам победы не видать.

Посмеиваясь, Джеймс встал из-за стола и направился к кровати, на которой удобно устроившись лежал Сильвер. Из открытого окна доносились звуки строевой подготовки солдат, ведь им нельзя было совсем расслабляться. Присев на край кровати, Флинт повернулся к другу, не сводя с него взгляда.

─ Сколько времени займёт задание? ─ серьезно спросил Флинт, кладя ладонь на темно-зеленую рубашку Джона.

─ Два-три дня, если всё пройдёт удачно, ─ ответил Сильвер, следя за ладонью Джеймса на своей груди. ─ Так что отсюда ты должен выдвинуться со мной вместе.

─ Тебе лучше не заставлять меня ждать.

Джеймс не отрываясь смотрел в глаза Сильвера, зрачок затапливал радужку все сильнее с каждой секундой. Он не знал, что произошло быстрее - то, что Джон положил свою ладонь на его или же то, что он резко поднялся на кровати и прижался к его губам с настойчивым поцелуем. Но это и не имело значения.

Поцелуй завершился так же быстро, как и начался. Сильвер смотрел на Флинта при этом тяжело дыша, словно они целовались часами, не прерываясь на необходимые вдохи кислорода. Джеймс положил вторую ладонь на колючую щеку Сильвера, притягивая его для нового поцелуя, куда более чувственного и глубокого. Они не боролись за первенство как сейчас, так и вообще, им не нужно было это ребячество. После двух лет в постоянных сражениях, холодных окопах и непрекрещающейся стрельбе, им достаточно было просто быть рядом.

─ Я не мог уехать не попрощавшись, ─ хриплым голосом еле слышно сказал Джон, прислоняясь к лбу Флинта своим. ─ Ты не против?

─ Конечно не против.

Не прекращая поцелуй, Джеймс навис над телом Сильвера, опираясь одной рукой на подушку. Вторая рука тем временем занималась многочисленными пуговицами на рубашке Джона, и никогда в жизни Флинт не скучал по футболкам так, как сейчас. Тем временем Сильвер жадно шарил ладонямм по крепкой спине Флинта, опускаясь ниже, крепко сжимая его задницу.

Джеймс славился своей стойкостью перед чем угодно, но находясь за закрытыми дверями с Сильвером, вся его выдержка испарялась, стоило только Джону выразить своё желание. Вот и сейчас Флинт отстранился от соблазнительных губ с тихим рыком, вжимаясь пахом в небольшую выпуклость в штанах Сильвера. Встав на колени между раздвинутых бедер Джона, Флинт быстрыми и точными движениями расстегнул свою рубашку, кидая её на стул у окна. Следом за ней полетела и белая майка.

Окинув взглядом вздымающуюся грудь Сильвера, Флинт потянул его к себе, заставляя сесть, после чего избавился и от его рубашки с майкой. У них было не более получаса, и они оба планировали не тратить ни секунды зря.

─ Как ты хочешь? ─ спросил Джеймс, проводя кончиком пальца по груди Сильвера.

─ Хочу тебя внутри. Хочу чувствовать тебя как можно дольше, пока мы снова не встретимся.

Получив ответ, Флинт не стал более медлить. Мягко толкнув Джона на подушки, он наклонился к его шее и провёл по ней языком, ощущая солоноватый вкус пота на коже. Рука Сильвера опустилась на собранные в хвост волосы Джеймса, освобождая их от резинки. Однажды, после бутылки виски, Джон признался в том, что его заводят волосы Флинта и то, как можно тянуть за них во время секса. Если бы Флинт употреблял алкоголь, то и он бы признался в том, какое удовольствие ему приносит то, как Сильвер тянет его за пряди, вбиваясь глубоко внутрь. Но Джеймс подозревал, что Сильвер и так это знает. Для этого им не нужны были слова.

Пока руки Флинта были заняты ремнём и ширинкой на штанах Джона, его губы и язык вовсю исследовали мускулистую грудь. Слегка сомкнув зубы на соске Сильвера, Флинт услышал тихий стон, довольно ухмыляясь. Чувствительность груди Джона была выше всяких похвал, и, если бы у них было достаточно времени, Джеймс уделил бы ей куда больше внимания, ведь он так любил дразнить своего партнёра.

В то время, как под окнами раздавались голоса солдатов, занятых тренировкой, в спальне майора Флинта воздух раскалялся до предела. Штаны Сильвера уже валялись где-то на полу, а в метре от них лежало и его белье, пока их хозяин крепко сжимал изголовье кровати. Флинт тем временем уже успел достать вазелин и окунуть в него два пальца. Широко раздвинув бедра Джона, Флинт удобно устроился между ними, опаляя дыханием полутвердый член Сильвера.

Приставив пальцы к колечку мышц, Джеймс провёл кончиком языка по всей длине члена, начиная от основания, ухмыляясь с раздавшихся изо рта Сильвера проклятий. Им следовало поторопиться, но Флинт неосознанно медлил, не желая отпускать Джона на задание без него. Обхватив губами головку, Флинт медленно вставил палец, замирая и давая Сильверу привыкнуть. Это никогда не занимало много времени, потому что когда Сильвер хотел быть оттраханным, ему не терпелось ощутить член Джеймса в себе, и его тело буквально этого жаждало.

Вскоре первый палец двигался легко, поэтому Флинт добавил к нему второй, не прекращая ласкать член, отвлекая от растяжки. Им редко удавалось сделать друг другу минет, обычно они обходились обычной дрочкой, либо же быстрым сексом на местах квартирования, но Джеймс не жаловался. Возможно однажды у них будет время на всё то, что они хотели сделать друг с другом, но не стоило думать об этом сейчас и на что-то надеяться.

─ Блять, Флинт, хватит дразнить, ─ со стоном выдохнул Джон, когда пальцы Джеймса в очередной раз еле касаясь прошлись по простате. ─ Честное слово, я скорее умру от недотраха в твоей постели, чем на войне.

Услышав эти слова, Флинт резко ткнулся пальцами в простату, вызывая громкий стон у Джона. Свободной рукой Джеймс накрыл рот Сильвера, ведь им бы не хотелось, чтобы хозяева дома и солдаты на улице слышали то, _как_ _хорошо_ лейтенанту Сильверу в комнате майора Флинта. Вставив третий палец, Джеймс начал быстрее трахать ими Джона, каждый раз задевая простату, не забывая при этом ласкать член дразнящими движениями языка. Руки Сильвера всё сильнее сжимались на спинке кровати, ему не терпелось почувствовать член Флинта, толкающийся в него, проникающий как можно глубже. Без регулярного секса Джон заводился куда быстрее и становился более нетерпеливым, чем был раньше. Когда губы Флинта обхватили его член, Сильвер отпустил одну руку на голову Джеймса, вплетая пальцы в его волосы, и надавил на неё, желая погрузиться глубже в гостеприимный рот. Пальцы растягивали Сильвера так хорошо, он уже успел позабыть это великолепное чувство наполненности, но член Флинта должен был ощущаться ещё лучше и ему хотелось поскорее это прочувствовать.

Но не успел Джон разрядиться тирадой (а скорее просто прохныкать), как Джеймс отстранился, вытаскивая из него пальцы. Сильвер жадно смотрел на безупречное тело Джеймса, опуская взгляд на твердый член, на головке которого блестела капля естественной смазки. Разрываясь между желанием ощутить это великолепие в себе и слизать эту каплю смазки, ощутив её терпкий вкус, Джон развёл свои ноги шире, сгибая их в коленях, с вызовом смотря на Флинта.

От развернувшейся перед ним картины, член Джеймса дернулся, заставляя его действовать куда быстрее. Зачерпнув побольше смазки, Флинт прошёлся пальцами по всей длине члена, издавая тихий стон удовольствия. После нескольких движений Джеймс всё ещё скользкими от смазки пальцами обхватил член Сильвера, заставляя того дернуться от неожиданности. С тихими ругательствами, Джон выгнулся навстречу Флинту, закатывая глаза от сильных и уверенных движений на возбужденном члене.

─ Люблю видеть тебя таким нуждающимся, ─ сказал Джеймс, не сводя взгляда с тела Сильвера. ─ Когда-нибудь я заставлю кончить тебя раза два-три, прежде чем войду в тебя. Ты будешь таким податливым и растянутым, что не почувствуешь ни капли боли и дискомфорта, сам будешь насаживаться на меня, желая почувствовать меня как можно глубже.

В ответ Сильвер обхватил Флинта ногами, притягивая ближе к себе. Джеймс накрыл его тело своим, пристраивая член к блестящему от смазки колечку мышц. Прижавшись поцелуем к губам Джона, Флинт мягко толкнулся, входя в Сильвера только головкой. Джон хрипло застонал в губы Флинта, надавливая на его поясницу ступнями, заставляя войти ещё глубже, не успокаиваясь, пока весь член Джеймса не оказался внутри него.

─ Просто трахни меня, хватит сдерживаться, ─ прошептал Сильвер на ухо Флинта, слегка сжимая зубами мочку.

─ Как пожелаешь, ─ с рыком ответил Джеймс, опираясь одной рукой на спинку кровати.

Веки Сильвера крепко сжались от первого же толчка. Он не мог точно сказать, от чего именно - от вспышки боли или же от того, как головка проехалась по простате, вызывая рой мурашек по всей коже. Джон обхватывал сильное тело Флинта всеми своими конечностями: ногами он заставлял Джеймса двигаться быстрее и глубже, а руками вжимался в его плечи, пытаясь ухватиться за остатки уплывающего сознания. Флинт больше не дразнил его, вместо этого он втрахивал Джона в кровать точными и глубокими толчками, каждый раз стимулируя простату. Вторая его ладонь вернулась на губы Сильвера, заглушая его стоны, которые становились всё громче и громче.

─ Блять, твой рот никогда не закрывается, ─ тяжело дыша сказал Флинт, жадно смотря на любовника. ─ Но слышать из него стоны куда приятнее, чем твои вечные монологи.

Джон еле отлепил одну руку от мощного плеча Флинта для того, чтобы убрать ладонь от своего рта, вместо этого обхватив его пальцы губами. Почувствовав влажный язык на фалангах, Джеймс хрипло застонал, увеличивая темп, вбиваясь всё сильнее в узкий проход, который так сладко его сжимал.

─ О да, ты определенно любишь, чтобы твой рот был занят, ─ рассмеявшись сказал Флинт, толкая пальцы глубже. ─ Сколько раз, прикладывась к горлышку бутылки, ты мечтал о том, чтобы это был мой член?

Губы Сильвера сильнее сомкнулись вокруг пальцев Джеймса, слегка прикусывая их в отместку. Джон терялся в удовольствии, выгибаясь навстречу каждому толчку Флинта, чувствуя надвигающийся оргазм.

Вновь встав на колени перед Сильвером, Флинт схватил его за бедра, вбиваясь в него под новым углом. Джон старался изо всех сил сдерживать стоны, но без ладони, закрывающей его рот, это становилось сложнее. Теперь руки Сильвера снова держались за изголовье кровати, а ноги были широко раздвинуты по обе стороны от Флинта. Джеймса до чертиков заводило то, каким открытым был Джон для него, как всецело он ему доверял.

─ У тебя будет время сходить в душ? ─ хриплым голосом спросил Джеймс, проводя ладонью по влажной от пота груди Сильвера. ─ Хочу кончить в тебя.

─ Блять, да, хочу чувствовать тебя внутри, ─ с нуждающимся стоном ответил Джон, хватаясь одной рукой за спину Флинта.

Джеймс наклонился к Сильверу, впиваясь в его губы поцелуем. Его толчки стали более резкими и глубокими. Удовольствие подступало волнами к ним обоим, грозясь взорваться в любой момент. Начав сбиваться с темпа, Флинт обхватил член Сильвера, двигая ладонью в быстром темпе. Они жарко выдыхали в губы друг друга с легкими стонами, забывая о поцелуях в погоне за удовольствием.

Первым пересек черту Флинт. Крепко сжав бедро Сильвера, на котором в будущем обязательно расцветут небольшие синяки, он вошел как можно глубже, заполняя Джона изнутри. Перед тем, как в его глазах побелело, он не мог свести взгляда с лица Сильвера и перестать думать о том, как сильно он его любит.

Почувствовав горячую сперму глубоко в себе, Джон начал толкаться сильнее в ладонь Флинта, пытаясь догнать собственный оргазм. Вскоре Джеймс пришёл в себя и продолжил движения рукой по члену, доводя Сильвера до невероятного оргазма.

_Never regret what you've given me_

_What is permanent remains_

Джон лежал на груди Флинта, они оба пытались привести дыхание в норму. У них оставалось совсем немного времени, ведь Сильверу нужно было успеть принять душ и сделать все необходимые проверки и сборы перед заданием. Джеймс был молчалив, поглаживая пальцами плечо Сильвера, не желая его отпускать. Им безумно повезло в день высадки прыгнуть и приземлиться целыми и невредимыми, но сколько им ещё будет везти? Флинт знал, что Джон может о себе позаботиться и вытащить себя из любой передряги, но не тогда, когда он будет находиться в воздухе и может попасть под немецкий обстрел. Никто не делал работу Сильвера лучше, чем сам Сильвер, и Джеймс понимал, что у него нет другого выбора. Приказ есть приказ, и Джону придётся его выполнять. Но это не помогало Флинту расслабиться и смириться.

Перед тем как уйти, Сильвер прижался с долгим поцелуем к до сих пор лежащему Джеймсу, притягивая его ближе к себе за шею. Им не нужно было ничего говорить, всё было ясно без слов. Они никогда не обсуждали свои отношения, сами понимая то, как сильно им повезло найти друг друга в такое время и всегда быть рядом. Ничто остальное не имело значения.

Флинт подал голос только когда Сильвер открыл входную дверь, собираясь уходить. Поднявшись из кровати и обернувшись простыней, Джеймс подошел ближе, стараясь не высовываться в дверной проем, чтобы его случайно не заметили. Взяв Джона за руку, Флинт серьезно на него посмотрел и сказал:

─ Три дня. Не заставляй меня ждать дольше.

Сильвер крепко сжал его пальцы и кивнул, отпуская ладонь Флинта. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Джеймс ощутил огромную пустоту внутри, как бывало каждый раз при их разлуке. Всего лишь три дня, они расставались и на более долгое время. Он не успеет оглянуться, как Джон вновь будет всячески отвлекать его от работы без стыда и совести. Три дня.

_I'm afraid to let you go_

_Don't let me let you go_

* * *

На следующий день во время ужина к столику, за которым сидели Флинт, Билли и Вэйн подошёл рядовой, сказав, что его срочно вызывают в штаб. Не выдав и тени беспокойства, Джеймс поднялся и последовал за рядовым, стараясь не давать тревожным мыслям разрастись, ведь поводов для вызова была масса, ведь как никак он был майором.

Полковник Тэтч о чем-то тихо переговаривался со своими сержантами, но увидев Флинта попросил оставить их на минуту. Подойдя ближе, Джеймс отдал честь и стал ждать, когда полковник заговорит.

─ Вчера в 2300 лейтенант Сильвер с отрядом должны были совершить боевой прыжок на территорию Германии для добычи важных сведений, -- начал Тэтч, смотря на Флинта. ─ Когда они начали снижаться на необходимую для прыжка высоту, их вертолёт сбили. Эта информация не должна расходиться, но я знаю, что вы с лейтенантом прошли весь этот путь вместе и стали близкими друзьями. Я решил, что Вы должны знать.

─ Благодарю, полковник Тэтч. Я могу быть свободен?

─ Да, майор, Вы свободны.

Флинт не вернулся в столовую к товарищам. Вместо этого он на автомате направился прямиком к себе в комнату. В его голове не было ни одной мысли, ни одной эмоции и никаких чувств. Он понимал, что это ненадолго, что скоро на него обрушится всё это как лавина, и ему придётся выгребать себя из неё, ведь война не была окончена, и у него была работа, которую он должен был сделать.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Джеймс прошёл прямо к кровати, падая на неё лицом вниз. Флинт не перестилал её со вчерашнего дня, поэтому подушка ещё хранила легкий запах Сильвера, который Джеймс вдыхал полной грудью. Боль не атаковала его внезапно и сильно, она начала колоть его в разных местах, подкидывая множество счастливых воспоминаний с Джоном, но от этого было только хуже. Если бы боль свалилась на него, то она придавила бы своей тяжестью, не оставляя ему ничего другого. Сейчас же он испытывал невероятное количество разнообразных эмоций и чувств, и не мог зацепиться за что-то одно, чтобы не сойти с ума.

Ему нужно было взять себя в руки. Люди продолжали погибать, война до сих пор не окончена, им ещё есть за что бороться.

Вот только сегодня Флинт потерял то самое главное, ради чего он был готов сражаться насмерть.

_Despite the plans we make (Made)_

_Some will walk, some will run_

_But as we go, we lose everyone_

_Somehow, somehow_

* * *

Собрав все свои вещи, Флинт обвёл взглядом небольшую комнату где-то в глуши Германии, ощущая острую боль в груди. Если три дня назад ему не хотелось покидать это место из-за удобной постели и горячего душа, то теперь же ему хотелось здесь остаться, потому что именно здесь он видел Сильвера в последний раз. Закрыв глаза, Джеймс вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Ему нужно было двигаться дальше, внизу его ждала машина с Вэйном, на которой они направятся в Альпы.

Поблагодарив хозяев дома, Флинт перехватил сумку поудобнее и вышел на улицу, прикрывая глаза рукой от слепящего солнца. Когда его глаза более-менее привыкли к яркому свету, Джеймс убрал ладонь от лица и начал искать взглядом машину Вэйна. Найдя её, он встал как вкопанный, теряя дар речи.

В машине Вэйна сидел мужчина с тёмными кудрявыми волосами и смеялся над шуткой Чарльза, но, когда увидел Флинта, его улыбка померкла, а на лице застыло обеспокоенное выражение лица. Пробормотав что-то Вэйну, мужчина тяжело вылез из машины и прихрамывая пошёл в сторону Джеймса, останавливаясь прямо перед ним.

─ Привет, ─ тихо сказал Сильвер, сдерживая порыв прижаться к Флинту с поцелуем. ─ Три дня, как я и обещал.

Джеймсу казалось, что у него галлюцинации. Этого ведь просто не могло быть, полковник Тэтч сам лично ему рассказал о том, что вертолёт сбили. Подняв руку, Флинт прикоснулся к груди Сильвера, ощущая грубую ткань рубашки и теплую кожу под ней. Он был в полушаге от истерического смеха или всхлипа. Неужели он сошел с ума?

─ Вэйн рассказал мне, какие новости дошли до вас. Наш вертолёт действительно сбили, но я и ещё двое солдат успели сделать прыжок. Мне повезло отделаться сильным ушибом левой ноги, но практически весь отряд погиб при крушении вертолёта, ─ всё так же тихо говорил Джон, смотря в глаза Флинта. ─ Я же обещал не заставлять тебя ждать дольше.

Джеймс резко притянул Сильвера в объятья, крепко обхватывая его руками. Ему было плевать, как это могло выглядеть со стороны. К нему вернулся единственный важный человек в его жизни, и больше ничего не имело значения. Он прожил два дня в аду, пытаясь собрать себя по частям, и он бы прошёл через это снова, если бы это означало, что Сильвер вернулся бы к нему живым и практически невредимым.

Приблизившись к уху Джона, Флинт решился и негромко сказал:

─ Я люблю тебя, Сильвер.

Джон слегка вздрогнул от неожиданности, но тут же расплылся в улыбке и ответил:

─ И я люблю тебя, Джеймс.


End file.
